


Protective Coloration

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bugs, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Shortly before they get lost in a jungle, Peri learns something that willreally irritatethe Doctor.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Protective Coloration

_"Ow!_ Goddammit!" Peri said, and then, "Shen, pass the bug repellent, would you?"

The jungles of Llihuiri Two were gorgeous. The jungles of Llihuiri Two were one of the most biodiverse ecosystems in seven galaxies. The jungles of Llihuiri Two had mosquitos the size of large mice. Shen handed Peri the bottle. "If it's any consolation," he said, "the insects here can't digest our blood. That one will be dead by sundown." He sighed. "I just wish _they_ realized it."

Peri nodded and sprayed herself again. Thoroughly. "There is one thing I don't get."

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't the bugs going after _him?"_

The _him_ in question was arguing with their guide. Peri caught the words _inerrant sense of direction._

Shen shrugged. "Could be he's got different chemical markers, could be he's got the wrong body temperature, but if you want my guess, it's probably down to warning signals."

"Warning signals?"

"Like monarch butterflies, or jewel lizards." Peri frowned in incomprehension. "They think he's poisonous," Shen clarified.

Peri stared at the zoologist. Then she looked back toward the Doctor, and felt an evil grin spread across her face.

"Peri?"

"Oh, I am going to have fun with this one for _days."_


End file.
